User talk:Thomasfan
ZEM talk to me! 18:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Database Error I've had the same problem for months... Maybe I should write to a Wikia staff and ask about it. ZEM talk to me! 16:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah I can't help either sorry. Just go to www.wikia.com and contact them about the problem and hopefully they can find a solution. --Victory93 06:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlights The articles here on TUGS wiki could used tidied up, and some articles might need expanded on Theodore wiki, and we need to make sure that all of the pages are categorized. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:50, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Templates As you have seen, I got the templates created. I can't figure out what is wrong with the one on Thedore wiki... I may have to examine that some other time... Hope you like 'em. ZEM talk to me! 05:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) new zeland CuldeeFellRailway here did i tell you that i'am in new zeland right.i birng my laptop with me.and theres a Snowdon Mountain Railway bookle i scaned some pics with my new scaned Re:Check this out! Sorry I haven't answered or checked out those links yet. I'm not going to be online much longer tonight but hopefully I will be sometime soon. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Re:"Big Mac" I'm sorry it took so long... I just checked out those links a minute ago and they do remind me of TUGS and Thomas! :) ZEM talk to me! 04:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday I did. :) NOM / ThePigeonKid 04:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Guess what? I recently became and admin here! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) TTTE fanon You should really join TTTE Fanon. We really need new users to be able to make Group Collaborations. RailTUg 21:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pointless trivia Do we really need stuff like Sunshine is like Percy in these ways or Ten Cents is like Thomas because... ect.? I don't really like it. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 01:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Blockage on Thomas Wiki Could we please discuss my blockage? I have not received any heads-ups/strikes. Furthermore, my whole computer is blocked (both of them) and it says on Thomas Wiki that I can reason with you or other admins. I can't edit your page, or ZEM's, or Goldenbear's, or SteamTeam, or a last resort, NOM's page. I can't even beg for mercy on my own page. If you block me on your other Wikis, I also intend to ask for Help at Community Wiki or Help Wiki. It is also in my power to block you at other Wikis, but I'm not that guy. I also believe that as regulated by Thomas Wiki Rules, I should have gotten strikes or something. But I just got blocked while going to my user page and making an edit. Why is it that I CANNOT EDIT MY USER PAGE! Please go along with me and let's reason. Please, WikiMedia is a free commons; discussing is key, and everyone except vandals get strikes. I did not get a strike! Let's talk this over. EWS Railways 02:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't trying to be mean to Fanofthomas. In quotations I simply said: "Gordon is an A1. That is a C1!" If you don't believe me, check the history. And he uploads very fine images, even though they're duplicates sometimes. And I would've accepted blockage if I got strikes. And if I'd been annoying you, you could've just told me to stop questioning your actions. Then I would return to just editing pages. Let's talk this over, eh? EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 15:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry right now. I truly am. I realized that it was a twenty-four hour block. Sorry for all the inconvenience, and I hope you believe me when I say that I have learned my lesson on Thomas Wiki. Even though we have our due rights, they are not respected. I'll stick to editing pages from now on. EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 16:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC)